Memories
by ourheroregina
Summary: Prompt from Tumblr: Amnesia AU. After an accident, Regina Mills doesn't remember anything about herself. She visits her ex-boyfriend in hopes that he'll help her to remember.
1. Chapter 1

Her heart beats like crazy when her hand touches the door and she knocks lightly. Her whole body is trembling from impatience, fear and hope. Hope, that this man she has no memories of will help her to remember who she is.

Two years ago, Regina got into an accident, after which all her memories were just gone. Her family tried all sorts of ways to help her to remember; they brought her to the best doctors, did exercises, told her about her past million of times, but nothing helped. Her head was empty.

It was – is - a real misery. She lives with a boy who is supposed to be her son, she has friends who are visiting her every day but she feels like she is all alone in this world. She is suffocating among these people who aren't familiar to her.

That's why she's standing in front of her ex-boyfriend – or a man who once was very important to her and Henry – doors. She's not sure if he was just a boyfriend or something more, Emma told her that they have never been very open about their relationship, but the blonde was sure that if there's a chance for Regina get her memories back, that man is the only opinion left.

It feels strange to be here. She doesn't even know the reason why they broke up. Henry said that they had a huge fight, but since he'd been a child, no one had told him the real cause. He also said that after a few months Robin married another woman and they had a child but that was all he knew.

It took Regina a lot of courage to leave a small and peaceful town where she lives and travel all the way here to see him.

There's a possibility that he doesn't want to see her. He may hate her.

The opening of the door snaps her out of her thoughts, making her take a step back. Her breathing is heavy, her mind is a mess. She still has time to run away, she can-

"Regina?"

A very surprised voice makes her open her eyes – she'd not realized she's closed them – to find a man standing in the doorway. Regina swallows hard, unconsciously playing with her fingers as she looks at the man with ocean blue eyes wide opened as he stares back at her. He looks like a man in the photo that Emma showed her before coming here. Yes, it's him.

All of a sudden she's in his embrace, wrapped tight in his arms. She lets a gasp of surprise escape her, that was completely unexpected but she cannot say that she really minds. Yes, she doesn't remember this man, but he's making her feel something good, something what she hadn't felt since the day she woke up after that accident.

"Are you Robin of Locksley?" Regina asks when the man releases her from his embrace. He frowns at her, and she cannot help but feel stupid: they were in a relationship, they shared a life together for years and now she's asking if he's really that man. But as stupid as it sounds, it needs to be done because she cannot risk and get mistaken, tell her story to some stranger who may not be the right man, just very similar.

"Of course, who else could I be?" He answers with a humorless laugh and that surprised and relieved expression is gone from his face. "What are you doing here?" He asks then, his eyes narrowing but there's still shock written all over his face. It looks as if he doesn't believe that she's actually here, but, on the other hand, who would expect to see their ex-girlfriend on their doorway after five years?

"I need your help." She says softly, hesitantly even.

Robin tilts his head, obviously interested in her words, "What kind of help do you need from _me_?"

His words make her wonder again, what has happened between them. Was it her fault? Did he cheat on her? Did _she_ cheat on him? What make them break up after years of living together?

But now it's not a good time to think about what happened in the past and what she cannot remember because Robin is waiting for her answer with an arched eyebrow and curiosity, and… sadness.

She needs to find out what really broke them apart.

"I have amnesia," She finally states.

Robin is shocked. His eyes wider and his mouth opens slightly as he exhales. It makes Regina look down at her hand; he's not the first who reacts like that, and for some reason it makes her feel uncomfortable.

"You should come in," He must have sensed her uneasiness – of course he did, they lived together, he should know her pretty well – and opens the door wider.

For the first time that day she smiles at him. He returns the smile, and gestures for her to come in.

The conversation between the two of them is not developing as easily as it could, there's a lot of silence and thoughtfulness. She tells him what happened to her, tells him that she doesn't remember anything, doesn't remember her son, her friends and it's driving her insane. She tells him that he's her last chance because they tried everything, every kind of medicine and exercises, but nothing helped. She doesn't forget to ask him what happened between them, why they parted ways, but Robin assures her that there will be plenty of times to talk about this awful story.

And she trusts him.

Her brain doesn't remember this man, but her heart does. That feeling in her chest is telling her that she should trust him, that she should give up everything and just trust him. And it's crazy, knowing her situation but she feels it.

He tells her that he'll be more than happy to help her, assures her that he's going to tell her everything about them, even the worst things, he will do everything in his power to help her get her memories back. And she believes him.

When he stretches his hand out for her, she takes it and feelings that invade Regina are a surprise even to her. He smiles at her and starts telling her the love story she doesn't remember. He starts from when they met, tells her as much details as he remembers and she thinks that yes, maybe she's remember something, and the more he tells, the happier she is because she will remember, she knows.

But it's just an illusion because no matter how hard she tries, her memories never come back.


	2. Chapter 2

Robin has never thought he would find himself in this certain place on Easter night ever again. But here he is, walking around the empty and quiet town where years ago he met the woman of his dreams, the one and only who stole his heart.

But that woman is not his anymore. She's the past now.

Maybe it's one of the reasons why he came here, to say goodbye to all the memories and her (No, he came here for quite the different reason: to recall as many memories of her as he can).

He curses himself quietly when he remembers their last meeting. From the day she appeared on his doorway, they spent a few months together, traveling around the places they've visited before in hopes that it will wake her memory and she'll remember something, anything.

But they've been left with nothing. Her memories were lost forever.

It was breaking him into pieces to see once the strongest woman he knew this confused. He did everything in his power to help her: told her everything about them, about her. And she appreciated his help, she really did, he could see how thankful she was. Her smile was the best award.

But then one day she announced that it's time she goes back to Storybrooke to her family (she's grimaced at the word) and he can come back to his life for there's no reason to waste any of their time.

That moment Robin's heart clenched. He couldn't imagine his life without her, not when he's had her back. Driven by the thought, he had pulled her closer and kissed her without a second thought. Regina's pulled away immediately, slapped him and that was the last time he saw her.

He blamed himself for ruining everything way too many times. The first time he was the one who ruined their relationship, and yet again he did that again. He knew she was uncertain and confused, and she certainly wasn't the woman who falls in love easily.

Now all he has left are shatters of their relationship and on this special evening he decides to remember it all, to hurt himself one last time and then move on (he'll never move on, five years already proved that).

He finds himself in the town square, the place where ten years ago he's laid his eyes on the woman who turned his world around for the first time. He sits down on the bench that holds so many dear memories of her and closes his eyes, exhales.

"Would you mind if I sat down?"

He doesn't know how many minutes pass until he hears the voice of her, but his eyes snap open immediately and he finds her standing there in front of him, nervously playing with her fingers.

She doesn't wait his answer and sits down. Her body is tensed, she looks nervous and tired, but she still looks as beautiful as always and those dark eyes are wide and shining something he can't quite catch.

He smiles despite the ache in his chest because she doesn't remember this place but yet his stories had the effect on her because here she is, after months of not seeing each other they meet in the place where everything's started.

"I'm sorry," she's the first to break the silence between them. Robin turns to look at her, ready to say that there's no need to apologize when she adds quietly, "My heart took me here on this special evening." Her voice is guarded, and it's so Regina – she's opening up, just a bit, but her walls are still around her.

Robin smiles in response.

"I wanted to apologize for the last time," she says then, looking down at her hands. "You helped me so much and I-"

"You have nothing to apologize for," he assures her and his hand lands on hers before he can think of it, and he opens his mouth to apologize but she's smiling, squeezing his hand. "I shouldn't have kissed you."

She nods her head and the silence surrounds them again, but now it's peaceful, soothing. He holds her hand and his heart is fluttering in his chest, and he wants nothing more than to hug her and hold her for the rest of his life but he remembers that she's not _his_ Regina, she doesn't remember what he does.

"I still don't remember anything," she tells him quietly after awhile, "but Robin, I can't stop thinking about you. I try to keep you out of my thoughts but-" her voice breaks for a moment and she inhales sharply, squeezing his hand "-but you're all I see every time I close my eyes. When I met you, I felt alive again. I-" there are tears shining in her eyes now and he cannot help but cup her face in his hands, and wipe a single tear with his thumb.

All talking stops and then unconsciously she's leaning over and so is he, and her eyes close just the moment before his lips land on hers. She doesn't push him away this time. Instead she responds to his kiss, wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him as if her life is depending on him.

He looks straight into her eyes when they pull away and there's an unspoken agreement between them, one that tells that they'll give each other a chance.

No words are needed then.

Regina rests her head on his shoulder while Robin wraps his arm around her waist, pulling her to his side, sighing in relief after a long time.

They stay like this until the sunrise and then Regina invites Robin to spend Easter with her and Henry and the smile that spreads across his face is enough to make her chuckle quietly as she leans over and kisses him again.

They are going to be just fine even if she doesn't get her memories back, Robin thinks as he takes her hand and together they walk to celebrate the most beautiful holiday of the year.

(...)

Thank you so much for reading! If you would like to see more of this verse, please leave prompts in reviews or send them in private message! :)


End file.
